


Just Another Day

by themrsbouvier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrsbouvier/pseuds/themrsbouvier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summaries are like movie trailers. They ruin everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Louis finished wiping down the last table in the empty coffee shop before collapsing into the nearest empty chair. It had been unusually busy in the shop for a Wednesday night, but with exams next week it seemed like everyone was rushing in for that extra caffeine fix to get them through the night. Louis had his own exams coming up but he wasn’t exactly worried about them. He always managed to breeze through his tests. He liked to think it was because his teachers admired his blue eyes, and undeniable charm. He was started by a sudden bang against the front window and he jumped out of the chair and turned to see what it was. He frowned when he saw three boys circling another, who had clearly just been thrown into Louis’ just washed windows. He threw the towel down on the table and stormed out the door of the shop. He walked over to the injured boy and pushed the three bullies off of him. He helped the boy off the ground before turning on the bullies with his hands on his hips. “Get out of here you heathens. Now before I call the police.”

Thanks to Louis’ threat the boys glared one last time before turning on their heels and running off. Louis nodded smugly before turning back to the stranger and putting his arms around his waist. “Come inside. I’ll get you patched up.” Once he got him inside he sat him down in the nearest chair. He hadn’t expected him to be so heavy. He flicked on the lights and knelt down on the floor. “Alright, now let’s get a good look at you” He put his hand under the boys chin and tilted it so he could get a better look at the damage. He had a black eye for sure that was going to do some serious swelling if it didn’t get iced soon. There was a cute on his cheek that looked pretty nasty. One of the bullies must have been wearing some sort of ring. “You’re gonna have a right shiner in the morning. But I’ve got a first aid kit in the back. See if maybe we can’t help a little. It’s a shame to see a pretty face like that ruined.”

Louis turned taking the boys silence as the go ahead. Liam sat in the chair that Louis had left him in and stared after him dumbfounded. No one had ever stepped in and helped him before. Not when it came to the bullies. No one ever noticed him before. He knew who Louis was. He was a year ahead of him and one of the most popular boys in school. If you didn’t know who Louis Tomlinson was then you were living under a rock. Liam Payne was a different story. No one knew him. So he wasn’t surprised that Louis hadn’t recognized him. Even if they had been in the same school their whole lives and even a few classes. Louis wasn’t exactly in advanced studies. When Louis came back out with an ice bucket and the first aid kit Liam got suspicious. Why was Louis helping him? If this was just another trick or a way to hurt him more he wasn’t going to just sit here and let it happen. Not again.

“Why are you helping me? What do you want” Liam’s voice was desperate and pleading, he just wanted to be left alone. He’d never done anything to anyone and he didn’t understand why they felt the need to beat him all time. He tried to be good. He tried to be his best but it was never enough. Louis frowned before setting his things on the ground and pulling a chair in front of Liam. He saw down and pulled the cloth full of ice from the bucket. “I don’t want anything. Is it really that hard to believe that not everyone is a rotten arse? I just want to help you. No one should have to suffer that. Besides they ruined my windows. I just washed those” he smiled trying to lighten things up a bit as he pressed the ice against Liam’s eye. “Hold that, will ya? I want to clean this cut before it gets infected. Go knows where that’s boys filthy hands have been.”

Once he was sure Liam was holding the ice right he opened the first aid kit and pulled out an alcohol swab, ointment and a bandaid. “I’m Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson” He swabbed the cut and rolled his eyes as Liam flinched. “Baby” He teased and Liam frowned. “I’m not a baby. It just hurt. I’m Liam Payne. Not that it matters, you won’t remember tomorrow.” He tried to pull away from Louis and dropped the ice on the floor but Louis grabbed his arm and forced him back into the chair. “Knock it off. Where do you think you’re going? I haven’t finished yet.” He spread the ointment on Liam’s cheek before placing the band aid over it. “There. Now keep this on your eye like you’re told” Louis huffed and cleaned up the mess. “You know you got an awful attitude considering I just saved your life. Real life superhero I am now. Just like Ironman.” Liam rolled his eyes but kept the ice there. “Batmans cooler” He mumbled but Louis heard and cracked a smile. “In your dreams Payno.” He sat back down and relaxed in the chair. “What was that all about anyway? You got some magic power that’s gonna make me forget meeting you once I fall asleep? Don’t think it’s possible mate. I mean look at you, who could forget a pretty face like that? Almost as pretty as mine” He smirked.

Liam felt himself blush and he pressed the ice too hard to his eye and winced. Louis noticed and reached forward to take the ice from him and held it gently. “You’re a hopeless puppy, Liam Payne.” Liam stared at him still not sure what was happening. “Louis, why are you helping me? We’ve gone to the same school our whole lives. We’ve even had classes together. You’ve never noticed me before or stopped to help me.” Louis frowned and looked at Liam hard as if he was trying to place him. “I..I’m sorry. I guess I’m not the most observant guy. Would have thought I’d remember someone like you. If I’d known Liam..if I ever saw them..I don’t stand for bullies. You might not know this but I used to get bullied. It was when I was younger of course. I wasn’t always this good looking and charming.” He smiled. “I knew I was gay when I was still just a kid. My family was very accepting and open about it but other people weren’t. It was hard but things are different now and it helps that I’m captain of the footie team and no one can really say anything bad about me. If I’d seen them doing this before I wouldn’t have stood for it. Now that I know I’ll be damned if I let it continue. You’ve got yourself your very own knight in shining armor now Liam. You’re stuck with me, mate.”

Liam still wasn’t sure what to make of the nights events. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and frowned. He lifted his hand to cover Louis on his eye and held it there. “I have to go. Thank you for..everything.” He pulled Louis hand away and stood up from the chair, his eye felt slightly better but he would have to ice it again when he got home. Louis stood up and put the chairs away before walking with Liam to the door. “Be careful, okay? I’ll find you tomorrow at school and make sure you haven’t suffered anymore bruises. I swear Liam those guys..one day they’ll get theirs.” Liam smiled and pulled Louis in for a tight hug before walking out of the café. Louis stood there watching him until he was out of sight. He headed back into the café and shook his head. “Damn you Liam Payne.” He sighed.


End file.
